Wrong
by LitLover 101
Summary: Sometimes Caroline Forbes in wrong. Sometimes Niklaus Mikaelson is right. And sometimes Elijah gets caught in the middle. Re-imagining of scenes from TO 5x06.


**Hello, my lovely readers. So, I wrote this as a lighter version of events, prior to the airing of the actual episode, and then I got backed up. So, here is my version of a couple of the scenes from 5x06. On with the show…**

 **Wrong:**

For all of two seconds silence descended on the two occupants in the vehicle, traveling down a sprawling highway. Of course silence cannot last forever. Or, in this case, more than five seconds at a time.

"I'm _going_ to kill him," Klaus Mikaelson snarled under his breath.

Caroline believed that steam might actually pour out of the Original hybrid's ears. Maybe she should have gone to retrieve Hope and Roman on her own. Or maybe she should not have allowed Roman entrance to her school. But she had not been on the property the day that his mother, Greta, and Roman had appeared at the school. Alaric had been.

Alaric was a great dad. A kind friend, most of the time. And she loved working with him. But there were the few times that he offered entrance to students and Caroline found herself gritting her teeth. Like when he'd come home to tell her that he'd offered Hope Mikaelson admission.

"You did _what_?" had been the words that came out her mouth. The idea of Klaus Mikaelson's daughter attending her school. The idea of Klaus Mikaelson having every right in the world to come marching down her halls and into her office. The thought made her cheeks flush for a million reasons she did not want to contemplate in the moment.

In the end, Caroline decided that Hope was an excellent addition to the school. The girl won her over, just like her dad.

" _Pull_ _over_ ," Klaus growled and Caroline slammed her foot on the brake. She so enjoyed having a seat belt bite into her chest as her body fell forward, thanks to the velocity of the speed at which they were traveling. "They're here."

" _How_ do you know?" Caroline called after him, jerking the stupid seatbelt which did not want to let her go. She watched Klaus stomp over to the side of a car and sniff at the seats.

Wrinkling her nose, Caroline freed herself from the vehicle, and stepped out, to join Klaus. "Are you _trying_ to find Hope's scent? Did it occur to you that they're two teens, on the run and you might _not_ want to smell whatever they've been up to?" Sometimes Caroline's mouth still got the best of her. This would be one of those times.

Klaus' head turned in her direction and Caroline stopped herself from taking a very large step back. His glowing gold eyes and his sharp fangs gave her a moment's pause before she forced her feet forward. "Thank you for _that_ image, Caroline." Sarcasm dripping from his tongue, Klaus dropped his daughter's school jacket in the backseat and then continued his search.

"Can I help?" Caroline inquired, looking at the inside of the car.

"No," Klaus snapped back. " _Actually_." He straightened up and turned to her, with a glint in his eye. "For this bit, I would _prefer_ that you stay in the car. Wait for me to call you."

"So, _what_? You can go in there and _kill_ one of my students?" Caroline demanded, brows knitting, hands on her hips. "I _don't_ think so."

Sighing, Klaus let out a laugh. Caroline did not know what he found so funny. Then again, Klaus' sense of humor seemed like a mystery to her. " _Right_. Well. I _promise_ not to kill the boy." He offered her a wide-eyed stare, only the corners of his lips turning upward, in a look of feigned innocence she knew all too well.

"Klaus…" Caroline objected. She knew she could not let him go in there alone. Hope did not deserve to watch her dad tear this boy apart. Even if he did turn out to be evil. Maybe. Thinking about her own girls, Caroline tried to place herself in Klaus' shoes. Okay. Now, she felt homicidal. Nope. Never step into Klaus' shoes. She'd have to be the reasonable one. Unless reason was not warranted. Then…

"Caroline, love," Klaus took her by the arm, gently. " _Please_ , wait for me. _In_ the car. I will collect my daughter. _Then_ you can collect the boy." He stared into her eyes and Caroline shook her head.

" _No_. That's _not_ going to happen. I am _not_ waiting outside until you get done making Roman into something small enough to fit inside Lizzie's purse." Caroline snapped, trying to pull away from Klaus when he rolled his eyes and then his hands cupped her face. "Klaus," she began when he snapped her neck.

Klaus really wished he did not have to do that. Picking up Caroline, he walked over to the car and slid her behind the wheel. "It's better this way. No need for anyone else to get hurt." He kissed the top her head and then closed the door.

Striding down the road, Klaus took in all of the houses in the immediate vicinity. When he saw what looked like a farm house, his eyes narrowed and he moved toward the house. As luck would have it, a small shed stood mere feet away. No doubt there were a number of tools Klaus could use on young Roman in order to persuade him of the sheer stupidity of his actions. No one took his daughter, without his consent.

Single-mindedly, he approached the shed when the slightest sound made him pause. Turning, he found Elijah. After how things ended in France, Elijah was the last person Klaus expected to find following him. It was a pleasant surprise to which he felt his heart warm.

"Brother, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus quipped, waving a hand in the air and trying not show how over-joyed he was to see Elijah.

"You will _not_ harm that boy," Elijah intoned. Klaus felt confused and then annoyed.

"I do _not_ see how this matter concerns _you_ , Elijah. If you will excuse me. I have a daughter to rescue from her poor taste in mates," Klaus began to turn his back on his elder brother; when an object went sailing past his head. He turned back around to face Elijah who stared back at him.

" _What_ in the bloody hell are you doing?" Klaus hissed, his shoulders hunching. His body was poising for a fight. His confusion still overwhelmed him.

"I said 'You will _not_ harm that boy.' I do believe that you must be losing your hearing, after all of these years." Elijah's lips quirked at the corner and Klaus felt his heart ache and his fists tighten. This must have something to do with the woman. Antoinette. He should have killed her back in Manosque. Well, better late than never.

" _Right_. I suppose this means that I will have to dagger you and place you back in your coffin, until you remember what family means," Klaus bellowed, his rage increasing.

"I think _not_ ," Elijah said, withdrawing a weapon that gave Klaus pause.

"You're going to use a _gun_ on me, brother. How vulgar," Klaus said, sneering. "The Elijah I knew would look on in disgust."

Elijah shrugged. "The Elijah you knew is _long_ gone, Niklaus."

"You know that a mere gun cannot kill me," Klaus retorted, annoyed. "Let's end this foolishness, before I have to hurt you."

" _You_? _Harm_ _me_?" Elijah let out a low chuckle. "Niklaus, you, _again_ , confuse me with your brother." Shaking his head, he aimed the gun and shot Klaus in the leg and Klaus let out a howl of agony. "These are specially made with the _strongest_ wolvesbane and vervain. Has quite a kick, I would assume." Circling Klaus, Elijah shot Klaus in the arm.

Sinking to his knees, Klaus let out a hiss of pain. He glared up at Elijah. " _Stop_ _this_ ," he growled.

"Not until you _stop_ your pursuit of the boy," Elijah retorted, aiming at Klaus' head.

Letting out a weak laugh, Klaus forced himself to his feet. "When I find him, I _will_ rip out his tongue and nail it to the bloody door of your beloved's bedroom." Grinning, he watched Elijah cock the gun. Klaus knew Elijah meant to fire when another shot rent the air and Elijah dropped to the ground.

Turning, Klaus found Caroline. She looked rather angry as she held a gun. Both her hands clenched the weapon. "Why the _hell_ is Elijah here? Why is _Elijah_ shooting you? And _why_ in the hell did you think it was _okay_ to snap my neck?" she shouted at Klaus.

Klaus opened his mouth to reply when he heard the sound of low voices, close by. "Questions later, grabbing my daughter before she escapes _now_." He zoomed around the side of the barn.

The boy stood there, his eyes were wide as he looked into Klaus'. For a moment Klaus felt a sense of déjà vu. Only this scene took place in front of a different door, in a different country. "I _know_ you," he stated.

"Yeah. I know _you_ , too," Roman spat out.

"Hope?" Caroline shouted.

Klaus sped forward, wrapping his hands around the boy's neck. " _Where_ is my daughter?" he screamed into the boy's face.

Roman just stared back at him.

"Tell me, or so help me God, my face will the _last_ thing you see before I begin to take bits of you –" Klaus stopped when he saw Hope coming toward them.

His daughter looked guilty, her hair falling around her face. "Hi, Dad," she said. Lifting her head, she gave him a defiant look. "We're going to _do_ the spell. One way or another."

"We have _bigger_ problems than a bloody spell," Klaus spat out.

On cue Roman's phone began to ring. He glanced at his pocket but did not attempt to answer it. "Aren't you going to answer your phone, mate?" Klaus inquired, a smirk on his face.

Caroline gave Klaus a questioning look which he choose to ignore. Roman continued to refuse to answer his phone. Hope looked at her father, Roman, and Caroline, her expression darkening. " _What_ is going on?" she demanded. " _Roman_?"

Roman shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Hope."

Hope opened her mouth to reply when Klaus shoved his hand into the young vampire's back pocket and withdrew his phone. "Ah, _Greta_. Why should I have known _you_ would be calling? Oh, wait. That's _right_. All the pieces of the puzzle have moved into place."

Greta let out a snarl on the other side of the phone. "If you hurt him –"

"Dear, Greta, this is _not_ the time where you begin to make _ultimatums_. This is where I tell you: I _have_ your son. _Bring_ me Hayley. And I will give him back to you. If you do _not_ , well, parting is such sweet sorrow. And your sorrow will make the poets weep."

Throwing the phone to Caroline, Klaus turned Roman around and began to march toward the car. "Hope, you've become adept at sleeping spells, be a dear, and see what you can do about Uncle Elijah."

Hope's eyes rounded. "Uncle Elijah's _here_. And what did Roman _do_? Who is Greta? What is going on?" She matched Klaus' steps, moving in front of Roman while Klaus positioned the boy next to Caroline's car.

Caroline dragged Elijah by the feet over to the car. "A _little_ help would be nice here," she snapped at Klaus.

"Why don't you make your future brother-in-law comfortable in the trunk?" Klaus asked Roman who gave him a sullen look.

Hope watched her paramour with concern and annoyance as the boy followed Klaus' instructions. "I thought we _couldn't_ be near each other," she reminded him.

"This is a _special_ case. You see, your uncle has gotten himself entangled with one of my enemies. And so have _you_. We will discuss this all at home, along with a long lecture about what kinds of boys you shall be associating yourself with from now on." Klaus watched Hope glare at him before rolling her eyes. "Now, get in the bloody car and fasten your seatbelt."

Shaking his head, Klaus turned to find an amused-looking Caroline watching him. "For someone who has been off dad-duty for the past nine years, you sound a whole lot like you've been doing this every day."

"I've been practicing in front of the mirror," Klaus told her with a grin. He circled the car and slid into the passenger seat.

Caroline moved behind the wheel and Klaus glanced at the two sullen teens in the backseat. His gaze shifted back to the woman on his left. Life had been hard this past nine years. Now, there were a few moments that he could cherish. "You know, Caroline…" he began, straight-faced.

" _Yeah_?" Caroline said, moving back onto the highway to get them home.

"You said to me—back in France—that tracking down my family's enemies was wrong," Klaus watched Caroline watch the road. " _I_ told that _you_ Elijah would not know an enemy if they were standing right in front of him. Do you _recall_ that?"

"Yeah," Caroline glanced at him. "And your _point_ is?"

"My point is that I was right. And _you_ were _wrong_?" Klaus waited for it.

For a second Caroline was silent. Then she began to giggle and then her head fell back and she began to laugh. " _Right_. Okay. Are you happy now?" She usually did not get his sense of humor. This time she did.

"Very, love." Klaus nodded, feeling satisfied as he looked out the window. He was happy for now.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


End file.
